


Bury It Fast

by Kaiyote



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 23:20:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8943514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiyote/pseuds/Kaiyote
Summary: "If I take all these things and I bury them fast... it'd be all right. It's all right. It'd be easier that way."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Song: "Daisy" by Brand New


End file.
